


English paper

by Mbearm



Category: The 100
Genre: F/F, Smut, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7002178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbearm/pseuds/Mbearm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke needs help with her English paper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	English paper

The sky was a deep smoldering gray; clouds swelling with water that had yet to fall. Lexa rushed down the street cursing under her breath as the wind began to pick up. Maybe she should have taken the weather report this morning more seriously. But they had been promising a storm for about a week and a half, and nothing had happened. In fact for the past couple of weeks the weather had been rather pleasant.

Lightning flashed in the corner her eye, and thunder rumbled in the distance soon after. The brunette winced at the sound digging her nails into her palm. She started walking at a faster pace more desperate to get away from the elements. 

Lexa wished for nothing more but to be home in that moment. Wrapped comfortably in a blanket with a cup of tea, and a good book. But the world seemed to have other things in mind for her. With another roar of thunder it began to pour. She hunched over her bag in hopes of keeping her class work and laptop dry. The rain had begun to seep through the seams of her sweatshirt when she finally decided she needed to get out of the rain.

She stepped into the nearest building with a visible open sign. Luckily for her it was a small cafe, and not some other shop she wouldn't be able to loiter in.

Blakes Better Bakery and Cafe. Lexa had been there a couple times before. Her cousin, Anya, had dragged her there because of some cute barista named Raven. She had been forced to sit in a corner booth by herself as Anya chatted her up for a good two hours each time.

The bakery itself lived up to its name, and was indeed better than most around campus. It had this carefree yet put together abience about it that Lexa enjoyed immensely. The building was old and rustic; paint had chipped from the walls over the years revealing the brick beneath it. Black leather seemed the only consistent detail throughout the cafe. It was on the old fashioned booths and the bean bags that had been scattered around, but besides that the color scheme seemed to be up in the air.

The only reason Lexa didn’t come here more often was because it was constantly busy. Human interaction was never really her forte. Her calm serious demeanour often causing her to come off as cold and distant.

There were about ten other people in the cafe; Lexa assumed they were all waiting out the storm too. She walked past the various cliques to the corner booth she always sat at, slipping of her bag, and soaked sweatshirt. It felt nice to be inside, but now that she was settled she realized just how much of a mess the wind made her hair. Groaning she pulled it back into a sloppy bun, before grabbing her wallet and walking towards the counter.

“Hey Lex. Get caught in the rain,” Raven asked giggling from her place at the register.

Lexa shot her a glare; painfully aware that she was mocking her hair. “Shut up Reyes and pour me some tea.”

The brunette giggled again letting out a sarcastic “I I commander,” before twirling around to make the tea. “That will be 2.50.”

Lexa handed the girl a five, then grabbed her cup from the counter and headed back towards her seat. She sat back down nuzzling herself as far into the corner as she could. 

The tea was not the best, but lexa was kind of a snob when it came to tea. She sipped at the drink anyway and pulled out her phone; just now seeing all of messages she had received between school and the cafe.

Clarke: Hey Lex do you want a ride? It’s suppose to rain pretty hard and I was hopping you could come help me with my english paper.

Clarke: Did you make it home ok?

Clarke: Alexandria Jasmin Woods answer me damn it.

Clarke: You’re starting to worry me!

Clarke: Anya said you haven’t been home yet. Where are you?

The brunette sighed. There was about ten more messages along those lines from Clarke each getting more and more intense. Lexa hated making Clarke worry. 

Lex: Sorry just now checked my phone. I got stuck in the rain on my way home and stepped into BBBC to wait it out.

Clarke: Oh thank god! I’m coming to get you.

Lex: Clarke you don’t have to do that I’m fine.

Clarke: Calm down Commander. I’m doing this for me. I need serious help with this paper. Be ready in five

Lexa chuckled softly to herself. There was no arguing with Clarke; the blonde always got her way no matter the situation. After a few minutes she started to pack up her things, and headed out of the cafe.

 

Clarke was waiting in her matte black jeep music blaring as she tapped the steering wheel to the beat. It was quite a sight to be honest. The weather gave the blonde a ghostly blue tint, but she still managed to look gorgeous. Her hair was tousled, snapback in place, as her perfect pink lips formed the lyrics of the song.

The brunette stood in the rain watching the sight for a good five minutes before she opened the door. Clarke turned down the music, and flashed Lexa her signature smirk. “You look like a wet dog Lex,” she chuckled, hand reaching up to push a wet curl from her face. 

“Ha ha,” Lexa replied humorlessly before taking another long sip from her tea.

“Was Raven working,” Clarke asked adjusting her snapback and starting the car.

“Yeah she was.” Lexa had forgotten the too knew each other. Raven was one of Clarke’s mothers patients if she remembered the connection correctly. The barista had been in a huge accident a few years back. Even though it had been all over the news Lexa didn’t really know the details herself.

They continued to make small talk until they finally arrived at Clarkes apartment. The building was rather large, but the apartments were small; like most campus apartments lexa supposed. Clarke’s apartment was on the top floor. The blonde had insisted that she needed the fifth floor and nothing else when she first registered. She had ended calling the principal in a fit when they had signed her up for the second floor. Lexa had to listen to her rant for days about how the lighting was perfect, the view breathtaking, and how she needed to draw it. 

Lexa had insisted they use the stairs much to Clarke’s dismay. The blonde groaned and complained the whole way up; dragging her feet like a child. A couple students passing by gave her questioning looks, but she just glared at them.

The blonde fumbled with her keys, pushing the door open in a rush. “So,” Clarke started, stalking closer to Lexa. Pulling the Brunettes bag off her shoulder and tossing it to the side. “You gonna help me with my english paper now?”

Lexa rolled her eyes and laughed to herself; her hands reaching down to pull up at the hem of her shirt pulling it over her head revealing her lacy black bra. “You really need to stop using english paper as an excuse when you need a booty call.”

Clarke tossed her hat onto the couch and dropped to her knees. Gripping Lexa’s backside by the hem of her jeans, pressing her face into the denim. The brunette bit her lip trying, and failing, to suppress a whimper. “I haven’t had anything to eat all day,” Clarke hummed to the material. “I’m starving.”

The taller girl whined, unconsciously rolling her hips into the blondes face. Lexa could only stare as pink lips pressed against her abdomen. Sucking, biting, and licking above the hem of her pants. Part of her wanted to stop it. To push Clarke away from her and tell her that she couldn’t be her play thing anymore, but then she would look up at her and their gazes would meet. Hazy blue eyes full of lust and wanting, begging her to submit.

And she would do just that. Clarke pulled at the button of her jeans, slipping the material down her long lean legs kissing the inside of her thighs. “Nice underwear,” the shorter girl said nipping and the pink and black fabric. Her fingers tracing over the cat design on the front. Lexa blushed; her choice of underwear had been the best for this situation. The fluorescent pink boy shorts littered in black cat silhouette were not sexy; she cursed Anya for making her buy them why they were at the mall last week.

Clarke ran her hand up and down her legs and ass. Grabbing both cheeks firmly in her palm, as she pressed her face further into her crotch inhaling deeply. She smirked as the brunettes breath started coming out in short gasps, and began to tease at her clit. Lexa let out another groan, her hands finding their way into blonde tresses.

Fingers reached out and hooked the side of her underwear pulling them down past her knees and to her ankles. The brunette clumsy kicked them away her legs shaking slightly. Those same fingers prodded at her entrance spreading her wetness around before moving to rub her swollen clit. “So wet for me,” Clarke hummed into her hip slowly kissing her way towards her center.

Lexa let a small squeak as the blondes tongue poked out and licked at the small bunch of nerves. Clarke pulled away to look up at her a mischievous glint in her eye. “I want you to watch me make you come.”

The brunettes breath hitched at the command but she nodded anyway. Clarke smirked before moving back to her position, her skillful tongue lapped at her vulva greedily nipping at her labia and clitoris every so often.

Lexa felt as if she was being devoured. She couldn't help it her eyes drifted close as she tried to stable herself on side of the couch. Gripping the black leather hard enough to make her knuckles white. She whined bucking her hips into blondes face. 

She was so close. She could feel it. That familiar tingle at the base of her stomach, but then Clarke stopped. Lexa’s eyes flew back open, the hand that was still buried in the blonde hair pulling at it in distress. “Please,” was all Lexa could get out through her panting breaths.

“You Gotta keep your pretty eyes on me babygirl.”

The taller girl forced her eyes to stay on the blonde. Satisfied Clarke when back to work at a murderous pace, keeping her blue irises locked with Lexa's green ones. 

It took less than a minute for Lexa to fall apart. Her legs shook, and her knees bucked. Clarke lowered her onto the floor kissing her cheek, before reaching behind her to unsnap her bra. 

“My turn,” the blonde smirked moving to straddle Lexa. The shorter girl ground slowly into Lexa's thigh. Still fully clothed shamelessly rocking against her; leaning toward to catch the brunettes nipple in her mouth.

It didn't take Clarke long to cum. She twitched and convulsed into the crook of Lexa’s neck for a couple of minutes before she got up. 

Lexa just sat on the wood floor watching as Clarke put her snap back back on her head, and tossed her own discarded cloths at her. “The storm seemed to have passed do you want me to drive you home?”

Lexa shook her head slipping her cloths back on. “I'm good.” She hated this part most of all. The part where she had to leave and pretend she didn't want kiss Clarke. To hold Clarke.

“You sure?”

“Yeah I'm sure.” She sounded sad. She was sad, she knew if she stayed any longer Clarke would figure out something was up.

Without another word she slipped her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at smut I hope it's not too aweful


End file.
